<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tastes Like Regret by semperfiona_fic (semperfiona)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535598">Tastes Like Regret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_fic'>semperfiona_fic (semperfiona)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:09:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brand and Fiona share a glass of wine</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brand/Fiona (Chronicles of Amber)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tastes Like Regret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written from <a href="https://podfidic.dreamwidth.org/2015/01/01/seed1.html">PodfIDIC Seed 1</a> for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fiona accepted the glass of wine Brand held out to her and took a sip. "An interesting choice, brother."</p><p>"I thought you might remember it."</p><p>"That was a long time ago in a happier life." Her eyes grew distant  and sad for a moment and then sharpened. "Many things have changed."</p><p>"Careful. I might think you were threatening me."</p><p>"Mmm." She glanced meaningfully at his side.</p><p>They looked at each other. "It tastes a bit like regret," she said.</p><p>"Yes." He smiled. "I thought it was apt, considering the circumstances."</p><p>Fiona sighed. "A truce, then?"</p><p>Brand shrugged and sagged into his chair. "A surrender."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>